brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Computer Viruses/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby In the dark blue background, there is a computer virus monster, a Trojan horse and a worm. The camera reveals to be Tim's computer in the room, a zapping sound can be heard. The computer blacks out and Moby is wearing a science helmet, destroying the computer monitor. Tim appears to see Moby destroying the computer. Tim: Is it fixed yet? Moby opens his helmet. Moby: Beep. Moby closes it. Tim: But...I have homework! A typed letter is seen in the background. Tim narrates: Dear Tim & Moby, what is a computer virus? From, Alexis. Moby keeps on destroying the computer monitor. Tim: It's weird how these letters keep reflecting what's going on in my life! Anyway... A picture of a computer with a thermometer in his mouth are seen, making the computer sick. The computer is now holding a fever hat. Tim: Just like a biological virus can make you sick, computer viruses can make your computer sick. A scene shows a computer virus monster. Tim: A computer virus is a tiny program that can find its way onto your computer and cause trouble. It may spread to your computer through an email attachment, Internet downloads, CD or file-share, basically anytime your computer receives data. Four pictures show virus emails, four virus monsters on a CD disc, 40% of the attached file, and the file text that says "s02e04 the frog" is shown. Tim: That's why antivirus software scans downloads and email attachments. A picture of the attached loading file is shown, but an Inbox file says "Virus Alert" is shown with a picture of a virus monster on it. Tim: Like a biological virus, a computer virus can replicate or make copies of itself, and it spreads to other computers. All of the virus monsters are shown on the screen. The color of the virus monster flashes white and changes back to normal over and over again. Tim: Some viruses are relatively harmless, or benign. They do nothing at all, just replicate. Moby: Beep. Tim: Well, it depends on a virus! When a computer has a virus, the symptoms can range from a particular program reacting slowly to total system failure. A picture of Moby's home page is shown on the screen. A tiny image of an hourglass is now shown right behind Moby's home page, spinning in a circle. This causes Moby's Home Page close down in a dark, scary black background. Tim: Software viruses hide inside computer files or software applications. An animation shows Tim who is about to open a page, a virus monster appears right behind Tim, the text that said "Saturn X Viruses Are Invaded! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!". Tim: We see a lot of email viruses. These almost always spread through mail attachments, and they can make your email software go haywire. They can mail themselves to everybody in your address book. An hourglass reappears on the screen right through it. An army of file boxes show up that said "Email Sent!" on the screen. Tim: Imagine if a virus does that on every computer it reaches. It could crash the network of an entire country in hours. Another really destructive type of virus is the computer worm. Moby: Beep? A picture of a computer monitor can be seen on the dirt with three worms. Tim: No, no, no! A worm is a program that looks for security holes in computer networks. A picture of an orange worm is shown in the lime background. Tim: Networks are just groups of computers that are connected. They're common in offices and schools, where lots of people need to access the same files. When a worm finds a machine that isn't secure, it copies itself to that machine and then looks for another. Moby: Beep? Tim: Well, a Trojan horse isn't technically a virus, because it can't copy itself. An image of the Trojan horse is shown in the middle of the night. A group of Trojan horse people came out. Moby: Beep? Tim: Well, a Trojan horse sort of works like that. It's a destructive piece of software disguised as something good. A picture of the Trojan horse shows up on the lime background. This causes the Trojan horse turn into a gift, you can see Trojan horse's eyes remain visible. Tim: You might download a Trojan thinking it's a game or an MP3. But when you run the program, it does something you really don't want to, like erase your hard drive. The camera zooms in closer to Moby's eyes. Moby: Beep. Tim: Well, viruses and worms don't just happen, someone has to make them. Some of the people who make these programs are just people who are good with computers with too much time on their hands, looking for thrills. An animation shows an unshaven man with a dirty shirt in a cluttered basement, typing furiously on a desktop computer. Tim: And some of them are just destructive, I guess. Guy: Heh heh heh! Tim: It's against the law to intentionally send out a virus, by the way. A computer slides away from the unshaven man with a dirty shirt, a jail cage appears in front of him. Tim: You can protect yourself and your computer from viruses by never opening an email attachment from someone you don't know, and by not accepting unknown downloads. Make sure you keep updated virus protection software on your machine. A virus alert shows up in front of the blue screen. A virus monster is shown on the right side. Tim: New viruses, worms and Trojan horses are coming out every day. All virus monsters, worms and Trojan horses show up on the screen. Tim: Hey, why'd you bring up Trojan horses anyway? Moby: Beep. Moby closes his helmet, resuming on destroying the whole computer. Tim: Oh, did you mess my computer up? Moby opens his helmet again. Moby: Beep. Moby closes his helmet again, keeping on destroying the computer. Tim: And that's why you gave me that letter! You don't even know what you're doing, do you? Moby reopens his helmet, the computer is destroyed. Moby: Beep. Moby recloses his helmet. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts